Naruto Potter
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, the student of Orochimau, kills himself along with Jiraiya, Kakashi and the third, but is reborn as Naruto Potter, the oldest son of lily and james potter and the older Twin brother of Harry. Now how will the wizarding world deal with the a teen even more deadly then Voldemort? Rated M for later, dark, slightly evil Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people here's a new story Naruto Potter, I hope you enjoy, since I've never seen anything like this please let me know what you think, since this stories been**** running around in my head and its something that I've Never seen done before, we all have seen stories where Naruto goes to protect Harry as a mission or has died and replaced Harry, but I've never seen a story where Naruto is Harry's brother so I thought I'd give it a whirl so please tell me what you think.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

_Deep in a secret underground fortress within the land of fire, stood a boy of about fifteen; he had long spiky blonde hair, which was turning red as it grew and cauldron blue eye with slits for pupils. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black sweater, both of which were drenched in blood._

_The teen was one Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of Orochimaru the snake Sannin and an S-ranked shinobi in the bingo books. At the age of five Orochimaru had Saved Naruto from a mob attack and taken him from the leaf; over the next ten years Orochimaru trained Naruto in everything he knew, even teaching him the secrets of his curse seal._

_He also experimented on Naruto during that time, trying to add bloodlines to him, which worked to a point, the only bloodlines that he adapted to and gained were the Shikotsumyaku, which he got from his best friend Kimimaro, the Byakugan, though unlike the Hyuga's his eyes only became white when he activated the bloodline, the Ice release and the Scorch release he got from two more of Orochimaru's captives, Haku and Pakura._

_He had also beat Orochimaru to his dream of immortality; during one of the experiments to try and give Naruto the Sharingan, which failed, Naruto had fused with the Kyubi, which turned him into a being made completely of chakra, just like the Bijuu._

_Currently, Naruto was panting hard, blood dripping out of his mouth and his wounds, which he had received from the three men standing in front of him, Jiraiya the toad Sannin, Kakashi, and the third Hokage. While Orochimaru was away at another base, the three had attacked, along with hundreds of Konoha ANBU._

_Naruto had easily killed over fifty ANBU before he was faced with the three before him, and he proved that he could hold his own, seeing as he had taken the thirds left arm and stabbed Jiraiya through his right shoulder._

"_This is the end Naruto, tell us where Orochimaru is and we'll let you live," the old man said glaring at the boy, while he wanted to save him, since he couldn't when he was five, he knew he couldn't since Naruto was classified as an S-rank shinobi in the Bingo books for the assassination of a number of Daimyos and other important figures._

"_Sorry old man, but we both know you can't do that, though it doesn't matter anyways," Naruto chuckled a little causing the three to tense. "Damn, and I was hoping to use this on Orochimaru and that bastered Kabuto, but I guess you three will do."_

_Quickly running through a number of handseals, Naruto slammed his foot to the ground, causing a rather large seal array to cover the room._

"_Say hello to my greatest seal," Naruto said as Jiraiya's eyes widened, as he saw the number of complex patterns and formulas woven into the seal, giving him a small Idea of what it will do._

"_Are you crazy Naruto, if you activate this seal you'll kill us all," the old toad yelled getting wide eyes from the Hokage and Sharingan user._

"_Yes and no; yes, it will kill you three and give me the information on all of your Jutsu," their eyes all widened at what he said, if he knew even one of those jutsu he would be even more trouble than he was now. "No, it won't kill me since even if I die, I'll reform in a year's time, since my body is now made of chakra, just like the Bijuu," their eyes widened even more at this new._

_Before anyone could stop him Naruto activated the seal, causing the room to glow an eerie white, before the room and half of the land of fire was destroyed in a huge explosion._

**Black Void**

_Inside of an endless black void Naruto sat as he waited for his body to reform, talking with Kurama, or Kura as he called her, the Kyubi no Kitsune._

"_Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into," Kura said floating next to him, even though he had fuse with her and become a being of pure chakra, she remained as a sprit inside him until he died. "You just had to kill yourself along with them didn't you?"_

"_Oh shut up, it's not like you were coming up with any suggestions," he snapped, he loved Kura, he really did but when she nagged him about his choices it sometimes made her hard to live with, though he always felt guilty when he saw tears appear in her eyes; she may have been over a thousand years old but she was still very sensitive, especially since Naruto was the first person to ever open up to her and she ever opened up to._

"_*Sigh* look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I just didn't plan on dying so soon," he said reaching over and stroking her behind her ear, causing her to purr. "Do you forgive me?"_

"_I hate you," she sighed as she nuzzled into his hand, causing him to smirk._

"_So, is there a way to speed up our time in here?" Naruto asked as he removed his hand, getting a small sigh from Kura._

"_Yes, Isobu told me about one, though I've never used it myself," he waited for her to continue. "*Sigh* it's a technique that will instantly revive us, though we will be reborn into a new world at random, with all of your memories and powers intact."_

"_Sounds like fun, let's do it," with a sigh and a nod Kura ran through a few handseals before they were both engulfed in a flash of white light._

_Naruto sat inside a crib next to his younger brother Harry Potter, their mother was standing in front of a man wearing a black cloak, only showing his face, which looked like a deformed snake, much to Naruto's annoyance._

_With a flash of green light, and a cold laugh, their mom fell to the floor dead and the man stepped over her body and pointed a stick at them; in another flash of light the man was gone and Harry had a small scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt._

A low nocking sound caused a pair of cauldron blue eyes to snap open, waking the owner from their sleep.

"What do you want?" asked a boy as he sat up in his bed; the boy had dark red spiky hair and was glaring at the door leading down from his room in the attic.

"I just came to let you know that breakfast is ready, and that we will be taking Dudley and his friend Piers to the zoo today, if you would like to come," his aunt Petunia Dursley said opening the door and peering in at him.

"I'll think about it," he said getting a nod from his aunt, who left the room in a hurry. Shaking his head at his aunt's behavior, Naruto got out of bed and walked to the window which he opened and took a deep breath of fresh air.

It had been nearly ten years since Kyubi had used that rebirth technique to speed up their revival time; he was reborn as Naruto Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, and the older brother of one Harry Potter.

Naruto was reborn into a world of witch's and wizards, with both of his parents being part of the magical world. A year after he was born with his younger twin brother Harry, a dark wizard named Voldemort came and killed his parents, then somehow killed himself when he turned his wand on Naruto and Harry, which gave Harry a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

With both their parents dead, Naruto and Harry were given to their aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, who begrudgingly raised them with their own son Dudley, who was spoiled to the core.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to see a blood red fox sleeping soundly on his bed; smiling at the fox, Naruto got ready for the day before heading down to the kitchen where he found his brother cooking the food, while his cousin and uncle froze at the sight of him.

His brother Harry was a rather skinny boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes; he was wearing a pair of Dudley's old cloths, which were way too big for him.

Over the years their aunt and uncle had shown their dislike for both of them and while Harry was too weak to retaliate, Naruto had stopped the abuse on him by dousing the family with a watered down fraction of killing intent, after which his family did almost anything he asked them to, which was very little.

"Good morning," he said getting a good morning in reply. "I came to tell you that I will not be joining you at the zoo today," the Dursley's all gained a relieved look on their faces while Harry's face dropped a little. "I will however need a ride into town," his uncle nodded his head hurriedly.

"Naruto, would it be alright if I come with you today?" Harry asked causing their aunt and uncle to freeze, and Naruto knew why. Both his relatives hated anything to do with the magical world and tried to keep the twins in the dark about the magical world, which failed when it came to Naruto; over the past five years, Naruto had been practicing and learning magic, which drove his aunt and uncle to work harder at making Harry's life miserable.

"Not today, but soon," Naruto gave his brother a small smile; now Naruto wasn't evil, he was dark and cold to people who pissed him of, but he wasn't pure evil like his teacher, Orochimaru; he could kill without blinking or regret, which he had done a number of times while in this world, but he was always kind to Harry, since he never had a brother in the elemental nations.

An hour later Naruto was standing on the corner of a street as he watched his uncle drive of towards the zoo; he was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt which caused him to both stand out and blend in to the crowd around him.

Shaking his head at how stupid and oblivious people could be too thing around them, Naruto headed off towards a small pub that was practically invisible to the muggle's, or none magical people.

"Human are so stupid, they don't even notice things that are right in front of them," Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the wizard pub, the Leaky Caldron, coming out into a small court year where he stopped.

Standing in the small court yard were four people, one of whom he knew; the man was old with a long silvery white beard and half-moon spectacles; he was wearing a long purple robe and had a twinkle in his blue eyes. The man was Albus Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts.

"Yo old man, how's it hanging?" Naruto asked with a small wave, getting a chuckle from the old wizard.

"It is hanging quite well Naruto," Dumbledore said getting a sweatdrop from Naruto, since wizards didn't really understand the muggle expressions. "And how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Eh, I could be better?" he shrugged getting a nod from the old man; he had met Dumbledore during one of his many trips into the wizarding market, Diagon Alley, and had learnt a lot from him while revealing very little about himself, which seemed to gain Dumbledore's interest. "So what are you doing, helping a new student get their books?" he glanced over at the three people with Dumbledore.

The first was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eye; she was currently holding a Hogwarts letter and looking at him nervously, a small blush on her cheeks. Standing behind her, with curious and nervous looks on their faces, were whom he assumed were the girl's parents.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce you, this is Hermione Granger," the girl gave a small wave. "Miss Granger this is Naruto Potter, he will also be a first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, uh, hello… it's nice to meet you," she said nervously getting a small smirk from Naruto.

"Nice to meet you to," he said taking her hand and kissing the back, causing her blush to darken. "So you're here to get your school supplies, mind if I join you?" she shook her head, not daring to speak.

"Excellent, shall we be of then?" with that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks on the wall, which opened up to reveal a crowded market place. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The Grangers stared in amazement as Dumbledore lead them through the street towards the wizard bank, Gringotts, where they were going to get money to buy Hermione's school supplies.

"So old man, about my requests for when I arrive at Hogwarts?" Naruto glanced at the old man while keeping the Grainger's in his sights, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Hermione that caught his attention.

"Oh yes, not to worry, I have taken care of it, and you will be allowed to roam the corridors and the forest as much as you like," Naruto nodded; over the years since he had met Dumbledore, they had become rather close acquaintances, with Dumbledore hiring Naruto for small jobs and sharing information with each other, such as the prophecy about Harry, which had changed once Naruto was born.

"And my pay?" he glanced at him again though noticed Hermione was now listening.

"It has been deposited into your account, as normal," he smile getting a nod from the shinobi wizard, he trusted the old man, just not to the point of blindly following him.

"Good and remember, if you cross me, I'll kill you," Naruto said without a hint of remorse which caused Dumbledore to pause for a brief second, before nodding, he knew not to cross the boy walking next to him.

Ten minutes later Naruto, Hermione and Dumbledore were riding on a cart with a goblin down towards the Potter's vault, in order for Naruto to get some item's he had placed in there.

"Here we are, vault seven hundred and thirteen," the goblin said as the cart came to a stop outside a large door; once they were all out of the cart, the goblin opened the large door and Naruto chuckled upon hearing Hermione gasp at the sight.

Inside the vault were mountains upon mountains of gold coins, suits of armor, goblets, swords daggers scrolls, books, and a number of other things that completely blew Hermione's mind.

"Amazing," Naruto chuckled at her words as he stepped inside, and grabbed a number of scrolls and books, before grabbing a number of lager objects, which looked like giant eggs. "Um Naruto, what are those?" she asked once Naruto had placed about twenty of the objects into a small bag and grabbed a long sword.

"Those, there Basilisk eggs I've collected over the years," he said looking over some of his scrolls and selecting the ones he wanted. "And before you ask, yes I plane to hatch them while at Hogwarts."

"But, what are you going to do with them once their hatched?" she asked looking at Dumbledore, who looked as interested as Hermione did.

"That's a secret," he chuckled as the girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Once Naruto had gotten his things, they left the bank and began gathering the school supplies the two would need, with the last stop being Ollivander's wand shop where Hermione got her wand, Naruto was having one specially made so he had to wait.

"Well that was an enjoyable day," Naruto said as the small group stood in the Leaky Cauldron having finished their shopping. "But unfortunately I have to be going, till next time old man," Dumbledore gave a small nod. "Hermione, I'll see you at Hogwarts," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush. With a small smirk on his face, Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, shocking the Grangers.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived back at his aunt and uncles house to find, much to his surprise, that they were back earlier then he had expected.

"Alright so tell me what happened?" Naruto asked as he leaned against Harry's cupboard door, since the Dursley's had frozen when he asked why Harry was locked in his cupboard.

"Well, while at the zoo we stopped by the reptile house where we found a boa; it wasn't doing anything so Dudley got bored with it and left, when he did I began to talk with it," that got Naruto's attention, he figured that Harry would become a Parseltongue because of Voldemort, but he didn't think he would ever use it, unknowingly of course. "Once I did, the snake started moving, which got Piers and Dudley's attention, and they punched me out of the way, next thing I know, the glass separating us from the snake is gone and the Boa's leaving, snapping playfully at Piers and Dudley as it went."

Naruto let out a long sigh, he should have known that Harry tapping into his powers would have been the cause behind him being locked in his 'room'.

"*Sigh* don't worry, just follow the Dursley's stupid punishment for now, it will all get better in a few months," Naruto said walking off towards his bedroom, silently unlocking Harry's room.

Naruto was right of course, things had gotten better a few months after the incident, and it all started on the day Harry received a letter, which Vernon took and destroyed.

"Well I knew this was coming," Naruto sighed as he sat in a corner of a small shack on a stone outcropping in the ocean, a blood red fox curled up on his lap.

"_You know, it could be worse,"_ the fox said opening one eye and glancing up at him.

"*Sigh* I know," he said stroking the fox's ears, causing her to purr. The Fox in question was Kura the Kyubi no Kitsune; once Naruto was reborn, Kura was once again stuck inside him, until he turned five, at which time she was released with her own body.

Before anything else could happen, the watch on Naruto's wrist struck midnight, which was followed by a loud bang, which woke up the Dursley's and caused Harry, who was still awake to sit up and look at the door.

After a few more loud bangs, the door was knocked off its hinges, revealing a large man standing in the door, the man was wearing a large harry coat and had a bushy black beard.

"Couldn't make us a cup of tea could yeah, it hasn't been an easy journey?" the man asked once he was through the door and stood the door back up, blocking out the noise of the storm.

"Yeah here you go," Naruto said handing him a cup of steaming tea, which he had in a storage seal, before he pointed a finger at the fire place, causing a roaring fire to appear.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Harry asked in surprise as he looked at his brother, shock written all over his face, while horror was written all over the Dursley's faces.

"I'll let the big guy explain it to you," Naruto said pointing at the giant man, before summoning a scroll to his hand, which he opened and read while the man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, the Hogwarts game's keeper, began telling Harry about Hogwarts, starting with his acceptance letter.

'_Well now this is interesting,'_ Naruto thought as he scanned over the scroll in his hand, ignoring what was going on around him. _'It looks like that mission was a failure, though finding the Gaunt's home was an added bones, since we now have one of Voldemort's Horcrux's,'_ before he could continue reading the scroll, a loud scream of terror caught his attention, looking up Naruto saw the Dudley's running into the next room, Dudley sporting a new pigs tail, and a woman kneeling in the middle of the room.

The woman was relatively short; she had long, red hair and black eyes; she was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt, both of which hugged her body and showed of her curves; strapped to her back were a pair of swords, and she had a red number six tattoo on her left cheek; the woman was Ameyuri Ringo, one of Naruto's followers.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you like this Naruto, but I thought you would like these delivered in person," she said pulling out a pair of red eggs with flame like patterns to them which caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Were did you get these?" he asked taking the eggs from her, which got a smile from her.

"A man in wales had them and was trying to sell them off to some zoo, I figured they would be in better care in your hands, so I took them," Naruto grinned and put the eggs away before kissing her on the forehead, causing her to blush.

"Thank you Ame, you have no idea how nice that was of you," he said causing her face to grow darker.

Ameyuri was one of Naruto's loyal followers, he had saved her from being killed by a group of hunter nin from Kiri, which included her fellow swords man Kushimaru Kuriarare, the wilder of the Nuibari.

It was a month after Naruto's body had become made of chakra, he was walking around Kiri on Orochimaru's order's when he came across an injured Ameyuri surrounded by hunter nin; with little effort, Naruto killed the hunter nin and took the Nuibari, he was about to leave her when she thanked him and swore he life to him for saving her. Because of her swearing herself to him, Naruto was able to use a technique from Kyubi and turn her into a chakra being like him, by binding her to him, which is where the six on her cheek came from.

"Um, Naruto?" Naruto and Ame turned to see Harry and Hagrid looking at them with weird looks on their faces. "Who it that?" Harry asked pointing at Ame.

"This is Ameyuri Ringo," Ame gave the two a small nod before glancing at Naruto, who nodded before she vanished.

"She's gone," Harry yelled in surprise, getting a smirk out of Naruto.

"Don't worry, that won't be the last time you see her," Naruto said calmly before snapping his fingers, making the fire dim, before he turned a pile of sand into a cot which hung in midair. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep, since we have to get up early tomorrow in order to head back to London so we can get Harry's wand and robe's since I already got our books and everything else," with that Naruto climbed onto the cot and fell asleep.

The next day, Naruto's eyes twitched in irritation, the reason, everyone was staring at them, first it was on the way to Diagon Ally, since Hagrid attracted a lot of attention from the regular humans; once they had reached the leaky cauldron it was because everyone wanted to shake his and Harry's hand.

"Will all of you people back off," Naruto yelled spiking his chakra and activating his Byakugan, scaring a few people, most of whom drew their wands. Before anything else could happen Ameyuri and five other people, each wearing a cloths similar to Ameyuri's, appeared around Naruto.

The first was a boy with white hair and green eyes with a red number one on the back of his right hand; he was Kimimaro Kaguya, Naruto's first friend and follower.

Next was a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes with a number two on her right shoulder; she was Haku Yuki, Naruto's second friend and follower, as well as the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō, which Naruto had taken after killing its previous owner Zabuza Momochi.

The third person was a girl with short black hair and pink eyes with a five tattooed over her right eye; she was Kurotsuchi, Naruto's sixth follower.

The third person was a boy with long black hair and white eyes like Naruto's, with a number seven on his left cheek. The fourth was a girl with long brown hair and white eyes as well, with a number eight on her left shoulder; they were Neji and Hanabi Hyuga, two members of the Hyuga clan that Naruto rescued during the sand and sound invasion of Konoha.

The fifth person was also a girl, she had sandy blond hair and green eyes with a number nine over her left eye; she was Temari no Sabaku, the sister of Gaara no Sabaku, and Naruto's ninth follower and was currently holding a giant fan.

"Are you alright lord Naruto?" Kimimaro asked glancing around at the wizards surrounding them, as a bone slowly began to grow out of his hand.

"I fine Kimimaro, just annoyed," Naruto growled as everyone began backing away from the group.

"Shall we take care of them for you?" asked Haku as she unstrapped the Kubikiribōchō from her back.

"No just return to your post unless I call for you," with a wave of his hand all of them vanished except for Hanabi, who gave Naruto a small hug before vanishing like the rest. "Now that that's over with let's get going," Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he lead both Harry and Hagrid through the pub, tapped the bricks in the wall, and lead them through Diagon ally ignoring Harry's amazement.

"Why is it always me?" Naruto asked himself twenty minutes later as he watched Harry scoop up a small pile of gold coins into a small pouch before they head deeper down to another vault, which held a small package inside.

During the ride back to the upper levels, Naruto switched the package Hagrid had gotten for Dumbledore, leaving a rock and note saying he had the package, before casting a simple illusion on himself and opening the package.

'_Well now, look at what we have here,'_ Naruto thought as he held up a small red stone, which he could feel was coursing with power. _'Looks like the old man was holding out on me, if this is what I think it is, I could use it as a substitute for a soul fragment in the curse seal,'_ Naruto smirked as he pocketed the small stone and canceled the illusion around him.

Twenty minutes later Naruto's eye was twitching as he watched Harry trying wands, while the wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, smirked as he kept pulling out different wands for Harry to try.

"That's it, I've had it," Naruto yelled pushing of the wall he was leaning against, and stretched out his arm towards the old wand maker, as he did so four small Basilisks, who had their eyes closed, shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around the old man. "Look old man, I'm tiered and have better things to do today then sit around watching you play match maker with the brat, so hurry up and get his wand, then get my wand so we can go," Naruto growled as his eyes glowed, getting a nod from the old man, who hurried and got Harry the twin wand of Voldemort's wand before getting Naruto his custom made wand, which had a hair from Kyubi as the core and was made from a chakra tree that Naruto had grown.

"Alright you two here's where I leave you, now don't forget your train leaves on the first of September at eleven o'clock, so don't be late," Hagrid said as the three of them stood outside a local train station that would take them back to the Dursley's.

"Don't worry Hagrid, we'll remember," Harry said with a smile while Naruto nodded as the two boarded the train.

Once the train was out of sight of Hagrid, Harry turned towards Naruto waiting for answers.

"*Sigh* look I know you have a lot of questions," Harry nodded his head, how could he not have questions when he was just introduced to a new world that his twin brother had known about for who knows how long and didn't tell him about it. "But you have to understand, the reason I didn't tell you anything about this before is because you weren't ready, and until I deem you ready I won't tell you anything, understood?" Harry looked as if he wanted to say something before deciding not to and looking out the window, allowing Naruto to plan out his next move for the coming years.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people here's a new chapter for Naruto Potter, I hope you enjoy****.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

Harry was ecstatic, that was the only way to describe how he felt as he sat on the Hogwarts express, he was leaving the Dursley's and headed for who knows what, the only downer in his excitement was that Naruto hadn't come with him, he hadn't helped him through the barrier separating platform nine and three quarters from the muggle station, he hadn't helped him find a compartment, and he hadn't met his new friend, Ron Weasley.

In fact, Harry hadn't seen his brother since they had returned to the Dursley's from their trip to Diagon alley; once they had returned to their aunt and uncle's house, Naruto had disappeared to his room, the next day Naruto had left with all of his stuff, telling Harry he would see him on the Hogwarts express.

"Is something wrong mate?" Harry looked over to his new friend, Ron Weasley, who was biting the head off of a chocolate frog Harry had gotten for them; Ron was a rather tall and lanky boy with bright red hair and freckles, he had come in and asked to sit with Harry since all of the other compartments were full and they had hit it off without much difficulty.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little curious as to why I haven't seen Naruto yet," Harry said before grabbing his own frog and biting the head off.

"Because, Lord Naruto is in a different compartment," a voice said casually, causing both boys to jump in surprise. Turning in the direction of the voice, they saw a woman, whom Harry recognized as Ameyuri Ringo, sitting on a chair by the door, munching on a Blood-flavored lollipop.

"I know you, your Ameyuri Ringo," Ame smirked as she nodded her head without looking at them. "What are you doing here, and what do you mean he's in a different compartment?" Harry asked curiously, noticing that Ron, who hadn't spoken, was blushing at the sight of Ameyuri.

"Lord Naruto ordered me to keep an eye on you, he wanted to make sure you got to Hogwarts without any problems," she said still not looking at him. "As for him being in another compartment, well he's very busy, so he's got a compartment to himself so that he can go over the reports we send him."

"We?" Harry questioned getting a small chuckle out of Ame.

"He was right, you do ask a lot of questions," she chuckled before biting into the blood pop, which seemed to ooze blood from where she had bitten into it. "To answer your question, yes 'we', as in more than one, all in all there are thirteen of us who serve Naruto, we are his eyes and ears," she chuckled at the confused look on Harry's face before she vanished.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, seeming to come out of a daze as he turned to Harry, a love struck gaze on his face.

"Her name is Ameyuri, she's apparently work's for my brother, though I don't know why," Harry said, even though they were brother's, twins in fact, Naruto was a mystery to him.

"Ameyuri I think I'm in love, do you think you could introduce me?" Ron asked getting a strange look from Harry before he began chuckling at Ron's question.

Inside another compartment, at the end of the train, sat one Naruto Potter, as he read over reports from his thirteen followers, twelve of whom were surrounding him.

Kneeling in front of him inside the magically expanded compartment, their heads down, were Kimimaro and Neji, sitting across from each other next to the window, playing a game of wizard chest, were Temari and Kurotsuchi, Haku was polishing Kubikiribocho, and Hanabi had her head on Naruto's lap.

Sitting across from Naruto, eating some candy, was a woman with green hair tied in a bun with orange bangs, brown eyes, and a number three on her forehead; she was Pakura, Naruto's third follower.

Next to Pakura, playing a calming tune on a flute, was a girl with red hair and black eyes, she had a number four over her right eye; she was Tayuya Uzumaki, a member of the Uzumaki clan and Naruto's fourth follower

Sitting next to Naruto wearing a priestess uniform, was a girl with light blonde hair and pink eyes, with a number ten just above her chest; she was Shion, the ex-priestess of the land of Demons and Naruto's tenth follower.

Next to Shion, playing with her crystal release bloodline, was Naruto's eleventh follower Guren; she had light blue hair tied into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes, with a one tattooed on the palm of each hand, giving her an eleven.

Leaning against the door, holding one of Naruto's Basilisks was a woman with purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail with brown eyes and a twelve on her neck where her cures seal use to be; she was Anko Mitarashi, Naruto's twelfth follower.

The final person was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with the number thirteen on the back of her neck; she was Yakumo Kurama, and she was currently painting a picture in a corner where no one could tell what it was.

"You know it's funny," Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "In other parts of the world, magic is more advanced, yet the people here and in some other parts of the world think their magic is the most advanced," Naruto chuckled as he read over a report from Kimimaro, who had been in Japan for him.

"Your right, the people in Japan are so far advance that they have created magical communities on Mars," Kimimaro said his head still bowed, causing everyone to shake their heads.

"Yeah, I mean the people in America are so far ahead that when I mentioned the advance's in magic here, they just laughed," Haku said chuckling at the memory.

"Sorcerers, Sorceresses, mages, enchantresses, enchanters, spell weavers, charmers, the magical people in a lot of the world go by these names, but mention a witch or wizard and they just laugh at you," Guren said shaking her head, thinking of her time in Asia.

"Well there's nothing we can really do about it, it just means these places will be easier to take over should I decide to take over," Naruto thought as he stroked Hanabi's hair; Naruto was glad to know that he was able to summon everything he had some tie to from the elemental nations, which meant he was able to summon all of his followers to him, and all of his weapons and jutsu.

"By the way Kimimaro, who did the talks with Evangeline go, I read the report but I would like to hear it from you," Naruto asked, he had heard rumor of a powerful dark mage that had been sealed into a school in Japan and Naruto had sent Kimimaro to find out if the rumors were true, and if so, to open negotiations to her joining Naruto.

"They went very well Naruto, she was interested in your proposal for becoming a being made of chakra and said that if you could break her seal that she would follow you," Kimimaro said as Naruto went over a copy of the seal that was said to hold Evangeline.

"*Whistle* this is one advanced seal," the diagram was a combination of not just seals but modern magic and a little science.

"There is another thing I would like to report, while making negotiations with Evangeline, I met a girl who seems to know nothing of the magical world, yet has a very high magical power, she is the daughter of the head of the Kansai magic association," Naruto looked at a picture of the girl, and smirked.

"She's pretty cute," he glanced over at his first friend. "Go, tell Evangeline that I will study the seal and should have a way to break it by the end of the year, and tell her to start training this girl in magic," Kimimaro nodded his head before vanishing.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring in a girl with no knowledge of the magical world," Temari asked Naruto as he stood up, Kura hopping onto his shoulders, and headed for the compartment door.

"Yes, the fact that she doesn't know about magic will make it that much easier to bring her to our side," Naruto stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder at them.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Shion asked glancing at him curiously.

"I'm going to check on Harry, you can come if you'd like," she nodded and stood up, following him out the door with Hanabi, who latched onto Naruto's arm.

The trip to the compartment Harry was sitting in was rather un-eventful, though it did get annoying when all of the boy's stuck their heads out of the compartment door's to stare at Shion.

As the trio neared Harry's compartment, Naruto's ears perked up upon hearing a familiar voice coming from the open door.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not a very good one, though I've only learnt a few simple one's myself, for example," peering into the compartment, Naruto saw Hermione sitting across from Harry and pointing her wand at him. "Oculus Reparo," she said fixing Harry's glasses, which he removed to examine them, showing Hermione his scare.

"Holy crickets, you're Harry Potter," she said stunned as Harry put his glasses back on. "I've read all about you, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she turned to look at Ron, who was stuffing a frog into his mouth.

"Ron Weasley," he said through a mouth full of frog.

"Charming," she turned her attention back to Harry. "Um can you tell me how Naruto's doing?"

"I'm doing fine Hermione, and you?" the three jumped as Naruto made his presence in the compartment known.

"Naruto," the two shouted in surprise, Harry because he didn't know if he would see Naruto on the train and Hermione because she was hoping to learn about him from Harry she had grown quite fond of Naruto since their time in Diagon Alley.

"Lord Naruto," Ameyuri appeared in her seat, surprising the three teens and another boy who had Naruto recognized as Neville Longbottom; he had done back ground checks on all of the 'pure blood' wizard going to or attending Hogwarts, and Neville was on the list, having the same birthday as him and Harry.

"Ame, I trust every things been going smoothly?" Naruto asked noticing the blush on Ron's face.

"Yes, though I think I might have gained an admirer," she glanced at Ron, whose blush darkened.

"I can see that," Naruto chuckled before turning his attention back to Hermione and Harry. "So Hermione how have you been since our last meeting?"

"I've been alright," she stuttered gaining a little pink to her cheeks. "And yourself?"

"I really can't complain, just got back from France before boarding the train," he shrugged as if it were no big deal, since to him it wasn't.

"What were you doing in France?" Harry asked in amazement, he knew his brother got around, but to go to France, he had no clue how he did it.

"Eh, a little of this a little of that," Naruto said dismissively, telling Harry to drop the subject. "Any way's, I just came to see how you were doing, but it looks like you're doing fine by yourself," Harry nodded a little, the train ride had been fine so far, and but he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and eat, since the candy he had gotten was almost gone.

"That's good, then I'll leave you three to it, Ame, keep up the good work," Ame nodded her head before vanishing and Naruto turned, motioning for Shion and Hanabi to leave.

"So, did you get anything from them?" Naruto glanced over at Shino's whose eyes had a kaleidoscope pattern in them.

"Yes, I saw plenty," after Naruto had turned Shion into a being of chakra, like the rest of his followers, she had gained a new mastery over her own unique dojutsu, which allowed her to see the future. "You were right, that girl Hermione will become a very powerful witch, though weather or not she'll join you is hard to say, she has a small crush on you, though weather that will develop or not is still undetermined."

"Good, and the Weasley boy?" he had read about the Weasley's, the were pure bloods with very little money but were very kind.

"He will be a loyal friend to your brother; there will be a little jealousy, and a few hard patch's, but he will help Harry through his journey to become a powerful wizard," Naruto nodded, that meant he wouldn't have to worry about Harry that much, and would allow him to work on his own plan's.

An hour later, Naruto, along with the rest of the first years, all of whom were nervous as hell, was standing in front of the sorting hat, which had just finished singing and was about to sort them into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"_Well now, that sure was interesting,"_ Naruto thought watching as one of the teacher's, Professor McGonagall, began reading of name's, and the student's nervously walked up and put the hat on. _"So the hat reads the mind of the person wearing it and then decides where they go, and I bet it tells the old man if it finds anything interesting inside someone's mind,"_ Naruto was glad he had gone through torture and interrogation training with Anko, since he really didn't need the hat to tell the old man about his plan's, not that he could stop them, he just didn't want the delay for most of them, such a Evangeline.

"Harry Potter," Naruto turned to watch as his brother slowly and nervously walked up to the hat and put it on his head, the hall had broken into small murmur's when Harry's name was called, but fell silent when the hat was placed on his head, waiting in anticipation.

Harry was nervous as he walked up to the sorting hat and had it put on top of his head, his brother and everyone else was watching and waiting, and he was becoming slightly unnerved by everyone watching.

"_Um, difficult, very difficult, a lot of courage I see, and not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes, plenty of talent, but where to put you,"_ Harry froze a little when he heard the hat talking to him, it was a strange sensation.

"_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,"_ Harry thought to the hat, hopping not to be placed in that house, he had heard about it and didn't want to be connected to anything dark.

"_Not Slytherin ay, you could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no then better be,_ GRYFFINDOR," The hat shouted the last word out for the whole hall to hear.

At the hat's decision, the Gryffindor house exploded with cheers as Harry quickly walked over and sat Next to Hermione, getting a small nod and smirk from Naruto as he passed, which meant more to him then the cheering coming from his new house.

"Naruto Potter," the whole school fell silent almost at once as Naruto slowly made his way up to the hat, not out of nervousness, but out of boredom, though he did notice that Dumbledore, how had sat up straighter for Harry's sorting, was now paying full attention as Naruto put the hat on his head.

"_Now this is interesting, very interesting, you boy may be the first person whose mind I can't enter,"_ the hat said inside Naruto's head, causing a smirk to appear, that meant the training he went through with Anko was paying off. _"This is rather troubling, without seeing inside your mind I won't know where to put you."_

"_Then just put me in Slytherin," _Naruto though, confusing the hat.

"_Slytherin, are you sure, your brother asked not to be in Slytherin, and from what little I can tell, I figured you would want to be with him."_

"_Originally I was going to have you put me in the same house as him so I could keep an eye on him,"_ the hat became even more confused at this. _"But then it hit me, if I were in the same house as him, he would never grow as a person, he'd be relying on me a lot more, so if I was in a different house, I would be able to push him, and he would learn to take care of himself,"_ the hat nodded at this, it did make sense.

"_Very well then, If you're sure better be_ SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled the last words to the whole school.

Just like with Harry, the Slytherins exploded into cheers as Naruto wandered over and sat next to a boy with blonde hair who was named Draco Malfoy if he remembered correctly, though when he glanced over at Harry he saw a shocked look on his brother's face, and the stunned look on Hermione's.

"Welcome to the Slytherin table," Naruto glanced over at Malfoy who had an air about him that said 'I'm superior to you in every way' it also had a 'daddy's boy' feel to it, which told Naruto that if things didn't go his way he would run to his dad. "My name's Draco Malfoy," Malfoy held out his hand to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto took Malfoy's hand, before letting go and turning to watch the rest of the new first years being sorted.

Once all of the first years were sorted, Dumbledore gave a few words before the feast began, once everyone had a plate full of food, and had begun to eat, Naruto listened as everyone in the hall began talking, mainly about family for the first years, while the older students talked about their summers.

Harry was the happiest he had ever been in his life, sitting in front of him were all of his favorite food, and even a few that he hadn't seen or tried before, the only down side was that Naruto was in Slytherin, the house Voldemort was in.

"Harry are you alright?" Harry glanced up at Hermione, who was glancing at him with a little worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little disappointed that Naruto's not in Gryffindor with me," he said taking a bite out of his food. "It's not like we have to be in the same house, but since he's a mystery, even to me, I was hoping that we could hang out more if we were in the same house," Harry glanced over at Naruto who was talking to the little girl he had with him on the train.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to spend with Naruto, even if he is in Slytherin," Ron said through a mouth full of food.

Once all of the students and faculty had eaten their fill, the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up and gave a few last minute warnings, including a warning about dying if you go to the third floor corridor.

"_Interesting, so he's still going to hide the fact that the stone is now in my protection by placing up the obstacles,"_ Naruto though upon hearing Dumbledore's warning; after leaving the Dursley's, the day after getting Harry his school supplies, Naruto had met Dumbledore in a small wizarding village a little outside of London where he had expressed his dislike of having information withheld from him, mainly by showing his power and destroying a nearby mountain with a Bijudama which he had learnt from Kyubi upon becoming pure chakra. _"I suppose he's trying to flush out whoever tried to steal it from Gringotts,"_ he chuckled at the memory of the article, someone had tried to steal what he stole with little effort.

Before he could think any more on the subject everyone in the hall began rising from their seats and leaving the great hall, headed to their dormitories.

"All first years follow me," called a Slytherin prefect, so with a small sigh, Naruto, along with the rest of the Slytherin first years, followed the prefect out of the great hall and down towards the dungeons right to a stone wall at the end of a corridor. "Right, now behind this wall is the Slytherin Dormitory, this is where you'll spend most of your free time, to get into the Slytherin dormitory you need the password, which should be simple enough for every Slytherin to remember," the prefect said turning to the wall.

"Pure-blood's" at his word, the wall in front of them gained a door like appearance before opening to reveal a rather large room with a number of table's couch's and arm chairs, with a large fireplace and a roaring green fire, which cast a rather eerie light around the room.

"Nice real homey," Naruto said as the first years entered the dormitory, he had lived most of his life in underground bases light only by candle lights, so this place did remind him of his 'home's' growing up in the elemental nations.

"Right now, as I said this is your house Dormitory, down the hall's you'll find your room's, the girls is on the left the boy's is on the right, you'll find that all of your belongings have already been placed in your rooms," the prefect said, which was ignored by Naruto as he headed down the boy's hallway, where he found two doors across from each other; the door on the left had a plaque on it that read 'Slytherin First Years' while the door on the right had a plaque that read 'Naruto Potter', with a smirk Naruto entered his privet room, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Slytherin boys.

Once inside his room, Naruto snapped his fingers, instantly all of Naruto's follower's, minus Kimimaro and Ameyuri, who was still keeping an eye on Harry, appeared before Naruto, all kneeling with their heads bowed.

"You called lord Naruto?" asked Kurotsuchi asked glancing up at him.

"Yes, I need you guy's to do a little recon for me," they all looked up at him awaiting their orders. "Neji, I need you to use your Byakugan and make a map of the school, every secret passage and hidden room, make sure you mark it."

"It will be done," Neji bowed his head before vanishing.

"Haku, I want you to go and keep an eye on the Hufflepuff's, I'm not worried about them just want an eye and ear on all the houses."

"Yes lord Naruto," Haku bowed her head and vanished in a swirl of water.

"Temari, I want you to keep an eye on the Ravenclaw's."

"Very well," she vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Pakura, Anko, I need you two to go and map out the Forbidden forest, find use a good spot to train our more, powerful jutsu."

"Right away," the two vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Tayuya, I want you to go keep an eye on Hermione, befriend her if you want but keep an eye on her, and let me know if anything happens to her."

"You got it," Tayuya smirked before vanishing is a swirl of wind which gave of a small melody.

"Guren, I want you to shadow the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape, and Kurotsuchi I want you to do the same with the Gryffindor head of house Professor McGonagall."

"It shall be done," the two said in unison before vanishing, leaving Naruto in the room with Shion, Hanabi and Yakumo.

"What do you want us to do?" Yakumo asked glancing up at Naruto, who gave them all a warm smile.

"You three will be keeping me company for the night," Naruto said removing his shirt and tossing it aside before climbing into his bed, Yakumo claiming the spot on his left, Shion the spot on his right and Hanabi claiming his chest with a wide grin. "Good night girls, I'll see you in the morning," he said kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Goodnight Naruto," the three said in unison, which brought a smile to Naruto's face as he snapped his finger's making the lights go out.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**

**Naruto's Follower's**

**1: Kimimaro Kaguya**

**2: Female Haku Yuki**

**3: Pakura**

**4: Tayuya Uzumaki**

**5: Kurotsuchi**

**6: Ameyuri Ringo**

**7: Neji Hyuga**

**8: Hanabi Hyuga**

**9: Temari no Sabaku**

**10: Shion**

**11: Guren**

**12: Anko Miatrashi**

**13: Yakumo Kurama**

**Yes, I will be adding a few people from other anime that have magic, such as Eva and Konoka from Nagima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people here's a new chapter for Naruto Potter, I hope you enjoy****.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

"Look there, the boy with the blood red hair, do you see him?" "Yeah that's Naruto Potter, I've heard about him," "He's so cool, he has this air about him," "I think he looks hot, he has this dark yet warm vibe to him," "He looks like an idiot if you ask me, I bet he doesn't even know anything about magic, I heard he was raised by muggle's."

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, heading to his first class of the day, ever since he had woken up that morning whispers had been following him around like wild fire, and if they weren't about him they were about Harry, and he was getting sick of it.

"Are you aright Naruto?" Hanabi asked from his shadow, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine Hanabi, just annoyed at all of the whispers flying around," he glared at a group of third years who were looking at him strangely.

"Then why don't you show them why they shouldn't annoy you?" Naruto chuckled at that, Hanabi always did like the direct approach when it came to things, whether it was killing something or making someone do what you wanted.

"Normally I would, but I told the old man I wouldn't take control of the school until my second year," He snapped his fingers creating a fireball in his hands and giving the third years a menacing glance. "Though I never said I wouldn't torch anyone who pisses me of," the third years eyes widened at the sight of the fire ball, before they hurried away, giving him a wide berth.

"Scaring the students already I see," Naruto turned to see Dumbledore walking up behind him, chuckling at the nervous students that ran past him.

"I'm scaring them because they won't stop whispering about me," he extinguished the fire and turned to face the old man with a bored look. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of the headmaster visiting me one the first day?"

"Actually I'm here because I receive a letter from Madam Maxime, and I need you to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as a liaison for Hogwarts," he said getting a raised eyebrow out of Naruto.

"And why don't you go?" he asked not that he really cared, just curious as to why the old man was dumping this stuff on him.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting with Cornelius at o the same date, and I have already postponed that a number of times," he sigh getting a chuckle out of Naruto. "Besides, Madam Maxime has asked for you personally, it would seem that her prized pupil and third year has taken a shine to you, a Miss Fleur Delacour," Naruto chuckled as he felt killing intent flowing out of his shadow, out of all of his follower's Hanabi was the most easy to make jealous, which was proven during his trip to France over the summer, when he killed three men who were about to rape Fleur in an ally, since he saved her from a fate worse than death, Fleur had sworn herself to him, which royally ticked of Hanabi.

"Fine I'll go," the killing intent coming from his shadow increased at that. "But you're paying me double the amount for my last assignment," Dumbledore paled a little at that, the last time Naruto charged him three hundred gold galleons. "And remember if you try to cheat me," he pointed his index and middle finger out of a window, creating a small black ball at the end of it, before firing into the distance, where a huge explosion, one rivaling that of a nuclear bomb, occurred, causing the entire school to shake as dust fell from the rafters and ceiling. "I will kill you."

Dumbledore swallowed a lump in his throat that had appeared at the sight of the destruction Naruto had caused with, according to him, was one of his weakest attacks, and nodded to the boy.

"Not to worry, I will have deposited the money into your account before you return," Dumbledore said with a nervous smile, if truth be told, he was scared of this boy, more scared of him than he had ever been in his life; he had faced Grindelwald, was he scared then, a little, he had face Voldemort on a number of occasions, was he scared during those times, a little, but Nothing scared him like the boy standing in front of him.

"Good then I'll leave in one hour," Naruto turned and left the headmaster standing there, sweating at the power the boy was giving off.

Harry was, for lack of a better word, scared, the reason, not even a minute ago he looked out the window and saw a large explosion of in the distance, before the shock wave shook the whole of Hogwarts, causing the picture's and suits of armor to rattle as dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked nervously as he held onto a wall.

"I don't know, but it sure wasn't friendly," Harry said hearing a chuckling sound coming from the wall behind him. "Do you know what it was Ameyuri?"

"Of course I do," she said appearing behind him with a small knowing smirk. "But, I can't tell you."

"Why not," Ron asked through his blush.

In response, Ameyuri pointed behind them, turning they saw Naruto calmly walking up to them with a bored look on his face.

"Good morning lord Naruto," Ameyuri said bowing once he stopped next to them.

"Good morning Ame, anything to report?" she shook her head in the negative.

"No nothing, the only thing these two really know how to do right now is get themselves lost," she said getting an annoyed look from Harry. "Despite the fact that they've already passed the classroom they needed, five times."

"Well as long as they get there, I don't really care," he said calmly, though on the inside he was laughing his ass of at the fact that the two were lost. "Anyways I came to tell you that I'm leaving for France on another job, so I need you to pass along the message to everyone, and when Neji, Anko and Pakura finish their assignments, have them patrol the school," Ame nodded her head, before vanishing back into Harry's shadow.

"Wait you're going to France, but what about classes, the school term just started?" Harry asked confused, hadn't his brother just returned from France, why was he going back so soon.

"Sorry, but I got a job to do, but I'll tell you what, if you haven't done something stupid and reckless by the time I get back, I get back, I'll get you a broom, sound fair?" he asked, unlike other students, Naruto was allowed to bend the rules, simply because there was no one to stop him.

"Are you serious, but I don't even know how to fly," Harry said in stunned.

"Yeah but you'll be having your first flying lesson soon, so it won't matter much, seeing as I'll be gone for a while," he smirked as he turned and began walking away. "Oh and one more thing, if you do decide to do something stupid and reckless, make sure you don't get caught," with his last bit of advice he vanished, sinking into his own shadow.

"Bloody hell Harry, your brother is wicked," Harry nodded in agreement before they hurried of to their first class, his time asking Ameyuri for directions.

"Are you really going to buy him a broom?" Hanabi asked as they emerged from the shadows right outside of the main gate's to Hogwarts.

"Maybe, it all depends on whether or not he stays out of trouble," he shrugged as they walked away from the school. "But knowing Harry he's going to do something stupid and I won't need to waist my money getting him a broom," Hanabi gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Your evil you know that," he simple grinned at her words.

"I know but isn't that why you and the other girls love me," he picked her up bridal style with a grin, before they vanished headed for France.

"Can you tell me again why we're here?" Hanabi asked a few hours later as the two of them stood outside of the doors of a rather large white glittering palace, which had rose bush's lining the path up to the doors and many magical plants around the entrance; while not as big as Hogwarts in size, it was defiantly wider, and cleaner.

"*Sigh* were here to talk with Madam Maxime about sharing magical knowledge between schools, when and if they ministry get their heads out of their asses and decide whether or not they're going to recreate the tri wizard tournament," Naruto said eyeing the large double doors. "Now be good, and don't pick any fights," Hanabi reluctantly nodded her head as the doors were opened to reveal a rather large woman, who reminded him of the Hogwarts game's keeper Hagrid.

"Ah Naduto, how good it is to see you again," the woman said in a heavy French accent.

"It's good to see you again as well Madam Maxime," Naruto said with a small bow.

"Please, won't you come inside so that we may talk," Naruto nodded his head and followed the head mistress of Beauxbatons, into the palace and through another set of door, which lead to a large dining area, it appeared that Naruto and Hanabi had arrived during dinner. "I am sorry, but as you can see, you have arrived at dinner, you may join us if you like," Maxime said as all of the students in the hall turned to face the three as they entered.

"That would be nice, thank you," Naruto said with a smile as he scanned the hall, before his eyes fell on the scarlet face of Fleur.

"Good evening Madam Maxime," the students chorused as the three headed towards the staff table.

"Good evening students as you can see we have a guest with us tonight," they stopped in front of the staff table and turned to face the students, Hanabi sinking into Naruto's shadow, surprising everyone. "This is Naduto Potter, and he will be staying with us for a few days," at the name Potter, the whole hall broke into whispers.

"It's nice to meet you all," Naruto said with a small smile which caused over half of the school to go red, seeing as most of the school was made up of girls.

"Naduto, you may sit amongst the student's if you like or you may sit up here with the staff," Naruto nodded his head in thanks before walking amongst the students, headed straight for Fleur.

"Hello Fleur, it's good to see you again," Fleur blushed and scooted over so that he could sit next to her.

"It is good to see you again as well Naduto," her blush darkened as he sat next to her before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"There's no need for you to be so embarrassed Fleur, just be yourself alright," she nodded as her blush calmed down while everyone around them began to whisper.

"Alright, so may I ask what brings you to France this time Naduto?" she asked genuinely curious, she had not expected to see him so soon after he had saved her over the summer.

"Dumbledore sent me, special request from Madam Maxime, apparently I have become the knight in shining armor for the Headmistresses prized third year," Fleur blushed at that, Madam Maxime was a friend of her mother's, since they were both half breeds, and she had told the headmistress about Naruto saving her during one of her visits to the Delacour home.

"I am sorry, I had no idea that she would do something like this," she apologized, before Naruto flicked her gently on the nose.

"Don't apologize, Dumbledore would have sent me whether or not Maxime had asked for me, but this way, at least I have someone I know here to guide me around until I finish my business," she smiled at him.

Before anything else could be said a small girl of about five pushed her way into the seat next to Fleur, and stared at Naruto with a curious look.

"Hello Gabrielle, it's nice to see you again," Naruto smiled at the girl, who smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Naruto; after he had saved her, Naruto had escorted Fleur back to her home and explained what had happened to her family after introducing himself, as it turned out Fleur's mother, Apolline, was a teacher at Beauxbatons, and since their father worked a lot for the French ministry, her little sister Gabrielle spent a lot of time at school with her sister.

"You to," she said with a wide smile on her face. "Do you know how long you are going to stay this time?" she asked hopefully, since he had only stayed with them for a week after he saved Fleur.

"While I would love to stay for a while, I regret to inform you that it will only be for about a week, depending on how long these discussions go, I still have to get back to my own school," she frowned a little at that, during his stay with the Delacour's he had become fast friends with Gabrielle since he would teach her simple and harmless spells. "Though I did bring you a gift," her eye's widened in joy at that, she loved to get gifts.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Naruto pulled out a necklaces with a ruby carved into the kanji for friend.

"This is for you, has a few spells on it that will always keep you safe alright," her eyes brightened at that. "Now when you put this on it will bond to you so that only you can take it off, if you do take it off and someone take's it, it will vanish and reappear around your neck, if you lose it all you have to do is think of it being around your neck and it will reappear there, and finally, if you are ever in serious trouble, all you have to do is think my name, and 'I' will appear to save you alright," she nodded her head as she placed the necklace around her neck, and puffed out her chest to proudly show of her new charm.

"And for Fleur," he pulled out a bracelet with a sapphire cut into the kanji for love. "A sapphire bracelet, it has all of the same charms on it that Gabrielle's does, as well as a few more that I'll let you figure out," she smiled as he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Thank you Naduto, these are very thoughtful gifts," Fleur said leaning in and giving him a small kiss, getting 'ooh's' from the girls around them and a rather large dose of killing intent from his shadow, which Naruto ignored.

Once the meal was done, and all the students headed back to their dormitories, with Fleur giving Naruto another small kiss, Madam Maxime lead him to a privet room that he was being allowed to use while at Beauxbaton.

"You may use this bedroom during your stay with us," Maxime said as Naruto looked around the room. "I will look over Dumbledore's request tomorrow and get back to you after I am done, so you may explore the school, or look into any of the classes you wish tomorrow, just try not to disturb any classes."

"Alright, I will, and thank you again for your hospitality," Naruto gave the headmistress a small bow as she left, before climbed into bed and falling asleep, with Hanabi appearing next to him.

The following week was interesting in Naruto's opinion, he would eat breakfast with Fleur and Gabrielle in the morning, then sit in on some of Fleur's classes, which were a little more hand's on then Hogwarts classes; after the classes were over, he would spend time sparing out on the grounds with Hanabi, awing the students, or showing of the different types of magic he had learnt from around the world, awing everybody since most of the stuff he did was considered imposable; once that was done he would eat dinner with the rest of the school before following Maxime to her office and going over Dumbledore's proposals before heading off to bed.

"Well this has been a fun week," Naruto said as he stood outside of Beauxbatons at the end of the week, with Madam Maxime, Fleur, Gabrielle, and a few other student's standing outside to see him off. "But I really need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Fleur asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah unfortunately, I need to get these documents back to Dumbledore, plus I need to check up on my own brother," Fleur nodded at that as she placed an arm on Gabrielle's shoulders. "But don't worry, I'll write when I can, and if I'm ever in France again, I'll swing by to say hi," Maxime nodded her agreement at that; with one last wave, Naruto turned and vanished into thin air.

"So tell me again, how did this happen?" Naruto asked as he glanced out of Dumbledore's office window and watched Harry practicing Quidditch with the captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Well from what I understand, during their first flying lesson Mister Longbottom sprained his wrist and Madam Hooch escorted him to the hospital wing, during that time some form of dispute brook out between Harry and another student which lead them into the air where Harry caught a thrown remembrall after a fifty foot drop without a scratch," Naruto whistled at that, it was rather impressive. "Professor McGonagall happened to see the catch and had him assigned to the Gryffindor team instead of punishing him, in honor of this Minerva and myself looked through brooms and got him his new nimbus two thousand."

"Well that was nice of you, now I don't have to waist my money getting him a broom, so I guess I owe you for that one," Naruto glanced over at Dumbledore, who was going over Maxime's reply.

"Nonsenses, my dear boy, we were happy to do it, I know he'll do your father proud," Naruto nodded his head at that as he turned his attention back to Harry.

"Well since you don't need me I guess I'll head leave, you alone to go over my report," at the old man's nod, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Harry couldn't find the words to describe the feeling he had at the moment, the only possible word that fit was free; he felt a sense of freedom as he flew and caught the golf balls that Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor house quidditch team, through at him.

"Well now this does look like fun," both Harry and Wood nearly fell out of the air at the sound of a new voice, turning they saw Naruto leaning on a broom with a small smirk on his face. "So, I take it this counts as quidditch training, nice job on getting on the team by the way Harry, Dumbledore just told me."

"Naruto, when did you get back?" Harry asked as he flew over to his brother, Wood leaving after telling him he'd start team training in a week.

"Oh about an hour ago, I've been in Dumbledore's office giving him my report," Harry nodded, accepting that, he knew better than to ask about Naruto's privet life. "So I hear you've been getting into all sorts of trouble, sneaking around after curfew, playing in the third floor corridor and joining the Gryffindor quidditch team, man you sure know how to stay busy."

"How did you know…" before he could finish Ame appeared on the end of his broom with a small smirk before vanishing again. "Uh never mind, forget I asked."

"So how about a quick race around the field before we head back to the castle?" Harry's smirked at that, according to everyone his nimbus was the fastest broom around, and now he'd be able to beat his brother at something.

"Alright then," the two lined up before they shot of, racing around the field, the wind whipping their face's as they went, Harry in the lead before Naruto who was keeping up with him smirked and shoot of, easily out stripping his nimbus.

"Well that was fun," Naruto smirked as they landed on the ground and began walking back towards the castle. "But it looks like you still have a way's to go before you can beat me."

"How?" Naruto glanced over at Harry with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate his question. "The nimbus is suppose to be the fastest racing broom there is, yet you out stripped it like it was nothing, how?"

"Ah, now that is one of my many secrets," Naruto chuckled at the sight of an annoyed Harry; in truth Naruto had just grabbed a regular old sweeping broom and sat on it, he was the one actually flying, a trick he received from Eva.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**

**Naruto's Follower's**

**1: Kimimaro Kaguya**

**2: Female Haku Yuki**

**3: Pakura**

**4: Tayuya Uzumaki**

**5: Kurotsuchi**

**6: Ameyuri Ringo**

**7: Neji Hyuga**

**8: Hanabi Hyuga**

**9: Temari no Sabaku**

**10: Shion**

**11: Guren**

**12: Anko Miatrashi**

**13: Yakumo Kurama**

**Yes, I will be adding a few people from other anime that have magic, such as Eva and Konoka from Nagima.**

**So far for Naruto's Harem: Hermione, Hanabi, Shion, Yakamo, Fleur,**


End file.
